Recently, silicon carbide has been used in various electronic devices as a semi-conductor material for various purposes. In particular, the silicon carbide is very useful because the silicon carbide has the superior physical strength and high resistance against the chemical attack. In addition, the silicon carbide represents the superior electronic characteristics, such as the high radiation hardness, high breakdown filed, relatively wide bandgap, high saturated electron drift velocity, high operating temperature, and high absorption and emission of quantum energy in the blue, violet and ultraviolet bands of a spectrum.
The silicon carbide powder can be fabricated by mixing and heating source materials, such as a silicon source and a carbon source. In fabrication of the silicon carbide powder, it is important to increase the recovery rate of the silicon carbide powder from the mixture materials.